


Close Encounters

by the_things_nobody_asks



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_things_nobody_asks/pseuds/the_things_nobody_asks
Summary: An exploration of possible Catradora worlds.ORA bunch of random single chapters of Catra and Adora's first times meeting OR their first time seeing each other after X amount of time.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 39





	Close Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't rate this fic because there will be ALL KINDS of ratings for each chapter. Obviously, for the younger encounters, there will be no spice. There will probably be a LOT of spice (not necessarily smut) for first-time encounters as young adults/older teenagers. If that's the case, there will be notes at the start of the chapter.

Hi all! I know I'm not finished with "With You" yet, but I've had so many ideas over the last few weeks just imagining different scenes where Catra and Adora encounter each other, either for the first time, or as a chance meeting after time apart. SO, here's the deal: I'm going to post this list of things, and then each of the chapters after this will be one of the listed themes. I won't do it in order (Sorry!). If any of them are insanely popular, maybe I'll write that story plot line as a separate fic ;)

*Stupidly rich Adora; poor Catra  
*Rival sports team Catradora  
*Beach babe Adora, Catra can't swim  
*Chance meeting at a club  
*Mafia Catra; normal/hardworking Adora  
*New girl Adora, mean girl Catra  
*Foster kids  
*Stuck on a ride at the fair together  
*Another College AU  
*Angels and Demons  
*Gym AU  
*Masseuse AU?  
*Boarding School AU  
*Detention AU  
*Farm-girl Adora  
*Tutor Adora  
*Teacher Adora (College! Everyone 18+) *Theater Kid AU  


**Author's Note:**

> Some of these ideas are things that I know have already been done, but I just can't get 'em out of my head. If you have any that maybe you'd like to see, let me know.


End file.
